Home Alone
by infinitefalling
Summary: Spencer and Melissa woke up alone in their home and Spencer has an urge to consent herself. Melissa of course will help with this. Hastingcest g!p. Rated Mfor explicit smut and curses.


_A/N: Excuse me if some details aren't real and this is plotless and a shitty thing, but is the first time that I wrote a g!p thing. Enjoy and review if you liked this please :)_

_A/N 2: I want to roleplay g!p with Melissa and Spencer, I take Spencer with her 'special feature' (or Melissa, it's all up to you guys), so if you're interested, drop an ask to my Tumblr :)_

* * *

Spencer didn't know how to feel about being a different _'female'_. In fact, she didn't know how to feel with a 7.9 in large and 2 in widith penis (while she had a boner). It had been there all her life and when her parents asked her to remove it, she rejected having a surgery like that. She learned to hid her _'special feature'_ so well, like she hadn't it. Whatever Spencer did, nobody knew about that, even her friends.

As every morning, Spencer woke up with a quite upset erection, thanks to the dreams she had with a brunette that she knew too well. Quickly she released her penis of her boxers and slowly started to masturbate, sighing for moments and softly moaning in pleasure when it got hard. Closing her eyes, Spencer moaned more loud now, feeling the pre-cum out of the tip of her cock. She took a bit of that liquid, lubricating her dick as she started to move her hand faster; almost reaching orgasm for moments. She recalled in her mind the images of that hot brunette changing her clothes to a semi transparent baggy shirt with sexy white lingerie. Her medium sized boobs, her perfect ass, her sharpened curves, her flat belly, her soft skin, her way to breathe... Everything in that brunette was perfect for Spencer and remembering when she was touching one of her nipples and moaned while the tall and skinny brunette was spying her made Spencer cum hard on her bed with a loud moan. Some traces of her semen jumped to her stomach, other to her blankets and she needed right now a cold water shower to calm down her boner and her desire for that woman.

It was wrong for her that she wanted to get laid with Melissa Hastings, her sister.

* * *

"Oh my God" Whispered Melissa seeing Spencer's dick through her sister's door. She never had had the chance to watch it erect, but now she did and suddenly, she realized that she was drooling for it. It was pink with some marked veins, the head was big too, the testicles a bit red and Melissa wondered that they were full of semen just for her.

Melissa bit her lip and one of her hands slid down right to her underwear, starting to touch herself and praying for not been caught by Spencer. But Spencer was having her own fun time masturbating and Melissa touched her clitoris and pussy before she had an orgasm. With that orgasm, she decided to do something crazy: Trying to got laid with her own sister. She walked to her room changing her clothes for something more sexy: a bra with neutral tone like her own skin, a small black lace thong and black high pumps heels. Her brown hair was fixed in messy but cute locks and she felt like she was the most hot girl in the world.

* * *

With everything ready, Melissa started to walk across the Hastings' house, making Spencer got out of her room thanks to the noise of her pumps heels. Specer's jaw dropped when she saw Melissa. "Goddamnit" She whispered having a boner again. Casually Melissa unwrapped a lolly pop and put it in her mouth when she catched Spencer looking at her.

You could hear all the noises of Melissa licking that lolly pop. She sucked it (deep to her throat), she ran her tongue along it, she moaned softly when she had it inside her mouth, she licked the tip of that candy and Spencer couldn't help, but she was touching herself again and breathing hard, wishing that her dick was the candy of Melissa.

Suddenly Melissa threw the candy away and sit down on the couch with her legs spread, her underwear in her knees and one hand in her wet pussy. Two fingers ran over her swollen clitoris and she started to moan Spencer's name breathing hard with some dirty words. "Oh Spencer, fuck me, give me your big cock"; "Fill me babe" "I want you all inside me" The tall brunette listened and suddenly, she came moaning loud Melissa's name. Her cheeks flush and she ran away to her parents bedroom, lying there, closing her eyes tired by that orgasm.  
Melissa arrived to Peter and Veronica's room smiling while Spencer was sleeping. She lay on bed and hugged Spencer's tiny waist, praying that she awake soon. After an hour, Spencer woke up and looked to her sister, who was touching her cock over her boxers with a grin and a dirty gaze.

"Finally you wake up, Spencer" She whispered in a husky tone, getting closer to the tall brunette with a smirk. Now her hand was going up and down over Spencer's hard dick.

"Mel... Melissa... Don't..." Spencer muttered supressing a moan, but her sister continued touching her dick, making the tall brunette feeling excited and Spencer being horny is so different and irrational than the normal one. Figures.

Immediately Spencer jumped over Melissa taking her hands and putting them over her head. She looked onto her eyes and kissed her roughly and passionately, sliding her tongue on Melissa's mouth and both moaned with that contact. Their insides were onfire and of couse, they were making out just like two horny teenagers.

"Fuck Spencer" Melissa whispered while she tried to recover air when her sister just ripped off her bra and started to lick her breasts. Her nipples stiffened and that made Spencer lick her lips with her tongue and lick Melissa's nipples. The brunette was moaning because Spencer's mouth was so warm, her teeth rubbed softly that sensible part. Spencer sucked and licked both Melissa's nipples and her sister's pants were soaked on her fluids.

Suddenly Melissa cupped her sister's face and kissed her softly. "Please Spencer, just fuck me, fuck me" She mumbled breathing hard and grabbed one of the other brunette's hands, leaving it over her throbbing clit under her pants. Touching it drove Spencer so horny that she also had to rip the underpants of Melissa, spreading more her legs.

"Tell me if it hurts you, babe" Spencer uttered in a low voice over Melissa's lips when she slowly did her way onto Melissa.

"I'll do" Was the answer of her and she closed her eyes, letting Spencer being inside of her for the first time.

Both girls loudly moaned when they were together than ever and kissed frantically. It was a battle of licks, moans, biting, more kissing and short breathes. Spencer started to get in and out of Melissa slowly at first, making sure that her was enjoying as she did. The other girl soft moans let Spencer knew that she was doing a great job and she started to pump in and out a little faster, now touching her sister butt and kissing her neck, leaving some bruises there. Melissa just opened her legs and scratched Spencer's back with loud moans.

"Goddammit Spencer, fuck, oh fuck! Fuck me babe!" At these words from Melissa, Spencer just felt like she wanted to cum, but she didn't, because she wanted to enjoy Melissa's pussy a bit more.

"Fuck Melissa, you're so tight, oh shit!" Spencer's moaned with a hoarse voice because the situation and what they were doing just turned her on more than she expected; Now pumping faster than she did.

The breathe of the sisters was hard and both were kissing and moaning into the other girl's throat, feeling more hot than ever. Suddenly Spencer took Melissa's hips with her hands, pumping inside of her quickly. Her dick was harder than ever and she looked into Melissa's eyes.

"Fuck, I'm coming" She whispered biting Melissa's neck again, stil pumpling inside of her.

"Come inside, oh shit, please" Melissa answered and Spencer started to rub her clitoris, so they could reach that orgasm together.

After few minutes, both girls were moaning over their top of lungs and coming hard. Melissa's pussy was so tight when she reached her orgasm that Spencer couldn't help ejaculating a lot inside her. Tired and trying to recover a normal breathing, they kissed again, this time the kiss was soft and long, showing that they loved it.

"Goddamn Spencer" Melissa whispered to her sister when the brunette finally left her vagina and both were cuddling on their parents' bed.

"Fuck Melissa, you're awesome" She answered kissing her and smiling for a while, closing her eyes.

"You know that I want more of this Spence, of your little Spence" Melissa mumbled over Spencer's lips and kissed her again.

"I want too, but now I'm so tired" She replied yawning and hugging her beautiful and sexy sister, finally falling asleep.

Both Melissa and Spencer slept hugged and craving more for another chance to hook up, because they needed it and they just wanted to have their perfect moment together.


End file.
